A Very Hunger Games Christmas
by hungergameslover28
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are stuck being the hosters for their annual Christmas party. Will the two figure out how to host a good party, or will it go down in flames?


**Katniss's POV**  
I loved Christmas. It was the one day of year where I could toss away all my problems and live in happiness. I stood up and looked out the window of Peeta and I's District 12 house. Snow covered the ground as little snowflakes kept falling. Little kids played outside. _Prim. _This was the first year we had celebrated Christmas since my little sister died. I don't have a lot of things I can remember about her, but I do remember her sweetness. She was kind, gentle, and sweet. _Gale._ It was Gale who took her away. It's amazing how something can go away in a blink of an eye. One moment something you love is there, next it's gone like the wind. I touch my hand to the glass. Sometimes I can feel my sister. I see and hear her in front of me. Then when I reach out to her she disappears. Peeta says it just because I still haven't gotten over her. Rue and Thresh say the same thing. _Rue._ Rue reminds me so much of my sister. She's so full of life. It's almost like she will stay young forever. But do you really want to live forever? That's my question to the world. Why do you want to live forever? Everyone has to pass sooner or later. I feel weak. Sometimes I feel like living is a punishment. All of us humans were just thrown into the harsh world. Why stay here? Now I know why so many people decide to take their own lives. I can't take it anymore. I stand up and cover the window the shades. Peeta comes walking down the stairs. _Peeta._ He is my husband of 10 years. He was the one there for me when Prim passed. My mother passed 7 years ago. I'm the only one left in my family. It's almost like I'm an orphan. Peeta has held me through it. The only thing worse then losing Prim would be losing Peeta. That's when my whole world would come crashing down on me. I can feel a tear drop roll down my cheek.  
"Sweetheart. You okay?" Peeta asks as he wraps his arms around me. I sigh and wipe the tear from my cheek.  
"I'm okay.." I say hugging him back. Although, the truth is that I'm not. I don't say anything though. Why should I ruin a perfect holiday like that? I look away for a second. I imagine what the events of this day are coming to be. Cato and Marvel somehow managed to turn my house into a Christmas fiesta house, as they did during Thanksgiving. All of my best friends were coming over later. _Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Annie, Thresh, Finch, Rue, Johanna. _All of them have been my best friends since I was little. Peeta smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. Then Saphira comes bounding down the stairs. Saphira is Peeta and I's daughter. She is 4 years old now. Oh, how time passes.  
"MOMMY! THE TOILET'S CLOGGED AGAIN!" She says grinning like a maniac. Oh, why did I decide to have children? I groan sitting back on the couch. Saphira runs to put something under the tree. "It's for you daddy!" She says smiling. A smile manages to break out on my face as Peeta comes running out of the kitchen like a sociopath.  
"REALLY!?" He says grinning from ear to ear. I've never seen him so happy. He looks like he's about to faint from happiness. I roll my eyes as he goes to open it. Saphira holds him back and shakes her head.  
"No daddy! You can't open it until the Christmas celebration!" She says smiling. Sometimes it surprises me how much a little girl can know. Peeta sits down beside me as the doorbell rings. I look directly at him and grin. He looks at me like I'm a psycho.  
"Ugh Katniss! I don't want to open it!" He says leaning back and closing his eyelids. Peeta suffers from LA Syndrome. _Lazy Ass Syndrome. _I roll my eyes as I heave myself off the couch. I walk down the hallway to open the door. I stop for a second to observe all of the pictures we have taken throughout the years. The last Christmas picture we took with Haymitch was 2010. He's in the hospital now. He has stage four leukemia. The doctors say he's lucky if he lasts another year. The doorbell rings again. My eyes unlock from the picture and go to open the door. When I open the door I see Marvel and Glimmer. I am shocked to see them.  
"Marvel? Glimmer? What are you doing here? Your flight isn't supposed to come in for another 5 hours." Glimmer rolls her eyes and sighs.  
"Stupid ass Marvel booked our flight early. Since we're here so early the hotel won't let us in. So, we're stuck here with you and Peeta." She grins enthusiastically as I groan and smack my hand to my forehead. Marvel and Glimmer push beside me and decide to let themselves in. "Wow! Nice decorations. If Santa Claus is coming to town this is the first place he'll notice." Her and Marvel walk off to the sound of the television blasting.  
"Marvel? Glimmer? What are you doing here?! I was looking forward to spending five more hours watching TV in my pajamas!" Peeta says sadly. I roll my eyes and Saphira comes out of nowhere and slams directly into Marvel.  
"Uncle Marvel! Auntie Glimmer!" Saphira says hugging them happily. I smile watching Saphira hugging them.  
"Saph!" Marvel says hugging her. "The last time I saw you you were about as tall as a door knob!" He says while grinning. Maybe this Christmas won't be SO bad.

Sorry it was short but I didn't have much time. The story takes in place in 2012 and so the Hunger Games never happened. Just imagine that District in New York or something. :D


End file.
